Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development and optimization of short-range wireless communication technologies (e.g., Bluetooth, near field communication (NFC), etc.). In particular, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), one such development, has a feature called advertising whereby a BLE device (e.g., a BLE tag) can broadcast advertising data on one of three known advertising frequencies (e.g., 2402 megahertz (MHz), 2426 MHz, or 2480 MHz). The advertising data can then be picked up by another BLE device (e.g., a scanning device) that can scan on the three known frequencies. More specifically, a BLE tag has an internal processor and memory that enables it to receive data, to process the data, and to emit the results to be received by a scanning device (e.g., a BLE scanner). As a result, warehouses, manufacturing facilities, retail stores, etc. with fixed positioned scanning devices, for example, can utilize BLE tags for asset tracking (e.g., placing a BLE tag on a box of merchandise). However, anyone can develop a BLE tag that pretends to be an asset tag (i.e., a hacking device). Further, multiple scanning devices within close proximity to one another (e.g., in a warehouse) may waste the battery power of the BLE tag by repeatedly scanning the tag and causing the tag to unnecessarily repeat responses. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that prevents hacking devices from pretending to be a tag in a distribution chain and minimizes the power consumption of the tag.